Cochon qui s'en dédit
by Mechanix
Summary: Être mort n'empêche pas de vivre, Lina en est persuadée. Peu importe que ce soit une vie de sang et de violence, c'est sa vie et c'est ce qui compte. Et quiconque brise cette fragile existence va en prendre pour son grade. Vampire le Requiem, achevée.
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil passa derrière l'horizon, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Comme chaque nuit, elle sentit son corps grogner et gémir sous l'emprise de la faim. C'est pourquoi, bien que parfaitement réveillée, elle ne se leva pas tout de suite. Yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle se forçait à respirer bien qu'elle n'en eut plus besoin depuis longtemps, à cligner des yeux, à déglutir. Une quantité de gestes infimes qui n'avaient d'autre but que de lui rappeler qu'elle était encore humaine.

Quand elle se leva enfin, la faim était toujours existante, mais confinée à un coin de son esprit où elle ne la dérangerait pas. Elle fit trois pas parfaitement silencieux dans le noir total, se dirigeant d'instinct vers sa penderie. Elle n'y voyait goutte, mais connaissait par coeur l'ordre de ses vêtements, comme la disposition de son mobilier. Ç'aurait pu être une prouesse de mémoire, en vérité c'était simplement que pour toute garde-robe elle avait deux exemplaires identiques de chacun de ses trois hauts et de ses deux jeans, plus les sous-vêtements. Quant au mobilier, il se résumait à une étagère et une table de nuit. Rien ne traînait par terre, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à laisser traîner.

Quand elle eut fini de s'habiller, elle prit les clés sur sa table et déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre pour passer dans le salon, et accueillit la lumière nocturne qui filtrait par les stores avec un léger soupir. Chaque matin elle allait se coucher dans le noir absolu de sa chambre, chaque soir elle se réveillait dans la même obscurité. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait appris à ne plus regretter le soleil, mais quand elle ne pouvait même pas voir la lune, elle se sentait mal.

Un miaulement l'accueillit à sa sortie de la chambre, et elle sentit une grosse boule de fourrure se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant. Elle ne sourit pas, bien qu'elle fut contente de cet accueil – les sourires spontanés avaient disparu en même temps que les battements de paupières et la respiration. A la place, elle ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir un rasoir – un vieux modèle comme on en faisait avant Gilette, une seule longue lame qui se repliait comme un cran d'arrêt – et s'ouvrit la paume au-dessus de la gamelle. Le fluide rouge coula lentement, plus poisseux que du sang normal, plus noir aussi. Quand elle estima en avoir donné assez, elle referma sa main et le flot s'interrompit.

Aussitôt le félin se mit à laper le liquide avec voracité. Le chat était une grosse bête – pas grosse à la façon du matou en surpoids parce qu'on lui versait deux fois sa dose de pâtée chaque jour sous prétexte qu'il « aime tellement ça, regarde-le, c'est trop mignon ! » avant de mourir d'une crise cardiaque cinq ans avant son heure ; il était gros comme aurait pu l'être un chat qui voulait vraiment, vraiment devenir un tigre, et qui poussait en muscles, en os, en dents dans sa ferme volonté d'atteindre cet objectif. Il avait un joli pelage marbré, mais à part ça peu de gens aurait été à l'aise en le voyant – il donnait trop l'impression de pouvoir vous arracher une main pour compléter son petit-déjeuner.

Pour sa part, elle ne courait pas grand risque. Laissant la bête savourer, elle alla ouvrir le frigo – vide, à l'exception d'un certain nombre de bouteilles d'eau en plastique, qui contenaient tout autre chose que de l'eau. Elle en prit une, claqua la porte, ouvrit la bouteille, mais se figea avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le liquide rouge sombre était bourré de suffisamment d'anti-coagulants pour être encore consommable dans un an, mais. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle avait l'impression de s'apprêter à boire du goudron.

La substance en bouteille n'était jamais _bonne_, elle était même souvent mauvaise, mais toujours supportable ; sauf lorsque périodiquement la faim décidait de faire un caprice, et que tout ses instincts se tendaient en elle pour refuser de boire quelque chose de si contraire à sa nature – pour réclamer la violence, l'écoulement de la vie entre ses crocs, la palpitation du coeur se ralentissant jusqu'à l'extinction. Dans ces moments-là, la seule odeur du liquide froid lui donnait envie de vomir – ou d'attraper le chat pour le vider jusqu'à la moelle, selon son humeur. Elle avait l'habitude, elle savait gérer ces situations.

Elle ouvrit un placard qui aurait du être plein d'une joyeuse débauche de sauces, d'épices et de condiments et qui contenait en fait une poignée de boîtes en carton terne, qu'elle sortit pour les poser sur son plan de travail. Puis elle satura le liquide de sucre, de cardamome, de gingembre, sans vraiment se soucier que ce soit_ bon –_ ça devait simplement masquer le goût de mort. Puis elle referma la bouteille, la mit au micro-onde quelques dizaines de secondes, et quand elle l'en sortit le liquide était presque aussi chaud qu'il aurait du l'être. Alors elle s'enfila toute la bouteille d'une traite, sachant que si elle s'arrêtait de boire une seconde elle ne pourrait plus recommencer – et quand elle eut fini, elle émit un borborygme horrible, comme si elle avait voulu s'arracher la gorge.

La bouteille vide finit à la poubelle, et elle s'assit par terre, dos contre une porte de placard, yeux fermés alors qu'elle tâchait de calmer les palpitations de la faim le temps que celle-ci accepte que c'était tout ce qu'elle aurait à boire de la soirée. La voyant dans cet état, le chat vint se frotter contre ses genoux, et elle se força à le caresser – elle avait envie de tout sauf d'une quelconque forme de proximité physique avec un être vivant, mais elle savait que se concentrer sur le chat plutôt que sur elle-même apaiserait sa tension.

Enfin elle se leva pour allumer son répondeur, qui fit résonner dans la pièce une voix masculine :

« Salut, c'est Mike. Le Prince m'a demandé de t'appeler, il a un... problème avec un groupe en ville, ils ont l'air de non-A mais lui pense que ce sont peut-être des cloches. On s'est dit que tu pourrais t'en occuper, alors... passe ce soir. Même si t'as pas envie, hein : le Prince s'attend à te voir, mieux vaut refuser poliment son offre devant lui que de le laisser poireauter. A plus. »

Elle resta un moment immobile alors que la messagerie tournait à vide, réfléchissant. Non-A, c'était les non-alignés, toujours à surveiller quand ils arrivaient dans une ville. « Cloche », ça donnait Bell en anglais, le code pour les enfants de Belial, qu'il fallait plus que surveiller. « Un problème », c'était quelqu'un sur qui taper contre rémunération.

Une dernière fois, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse la retenir ici, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors elle offrit un début de coiffure à ses cheveux roux et prit une veste masculine mais qui avait le mérite d'aller à sa stature inhabituellement grande ; puis elle ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit un flingue, attrapa quelque chose dans le panier à parapluie, le dissimula dans sa veste et sortit.

Le chat était seul dans l'appartement depuis plusieurs heures, et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il regardait les pigeons par la fenêtre, et rêvait de bondir à leur poursuite pour les déchirer entre ses crocs. Il préférait les nuits où sa maîtresse était là : elle allait prendre une pile de livres dans l'étagère servant de bibliothèque, se mettait dans son lit, et il pouvait aller se blottir dans les draps pendant qu'elle passait la soirée à lire, vidant petit à petit la bouteille rouge qu'elle gardait sur sa table de chevet. Mais de temps en temps, il n'y avait plus de bouteilles dans le frigo, et elle disparaissait une nuit – rarement plus, et quand cela arrivait il se sentait au plus mal – avant de revenir avec un nouveau sac plein. Il comprenait, avec son vague entendement animal, que ces absences étaient nécessaires : il la voyait se faire de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que le frigo se vidait, et parfois se sentait regardé avec envie. Mais il n'aimait tout de même pas être seul.

Au bout d'un temps, son ouïe plus fine qu'elle ne l'aurait du capta un pas dans l'escalier. Il dressa la tête, mais non : ce pas était trop lent, trop lourd pour être celui de sa maîtresse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner somnoler, la porte gémit alors qu'on s'appuyait dessus, et une clé peina à entrer dans la serrure ; enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer ne forme pliée en deux, à la respiration haletante, qui ne prit même pas la peine de refermer derrière elle et traversa le salon. Effrayé, le chat reconnut celle qu'il avait attendu toute la nuit ; mais son état était si déplorable qu'il en prit peur, et lorsqu'il aperçut la lueur hagarde dans ses yeux il se glissa sans un bruit derrière le canapé, hors de vue.

Elle fit encore trois pas en titubant, puis s'écrasa presque contre la table sur laquelle se trouvait téléphone. Les yeux clignant incontrolablement, elle ahanait – des réflexes animaux se réveillaient quand elle était en crise, et ça avait rarement autant été le cas que maintenant. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et elle avait des marques de contusions partout, mais ce n'était encore rien : son torse était marqué d'une large plaie qui bien qu'elle eut l'air à moitié cicatrisée était encore assez ouverte pour relier sa taille à ses côtes ; elle avait une entaille qui partait du sommet de son crâne à son sourcil droit et qui avait couvert ses cheveux d'une croûte de sang noirci ; et elle avait d'autres entailles, à divers endroits de ses membres. Mais le pire, c'était son bras gauche, jusqu'après l'épaule ; la peau y était rouge et noire, cloquée, brûlée, comme une plaque carbonisée sur le point de se désagréger. Et tout ça faisait aussi mal que ça en avait l'air.

Son champ de vision était si flou qu'elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois, mais elle finit par composer le numéro voulu...

« Allo ? »

« Mabel ? C'est toi ? » Sa voix était rauque, et parler suffisait à accroître toutes ses douleurs.

« Lina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ta voix... »

« Pas le temps. Tu dois venir. Vais mal. »

Mabel avait peut-être des questions, des inquiétudes, mais elle avait appris avec les années que dans ce genre de situation il valait mieux ne pas perdre de temps.

« J'arrive, » dit-elle, et elle raccrocha. Une vague de soulagement envahit Lina, qui poussa sur ses membres douloureux pour atteindre le frigo, qu'elle ouvrit d'une seule main, la gauche pendant comme une manche de blouson vide. Elle voulut d'abord attraper une bouteille, puis préféra les balayer d'un geste pour qu'elles se retrouvent par terre, et s'assit au milieu pour entreprendre de les vider une par une.

A mesure qu'elle engloutissait les litres de liquide sombre, sa plaie la plus grave se résorbait lentement, sans élégance, comme si elle cicatrisait en accéléré. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, laissant à côté d'elle un petit tas de bouteilles vides, son état était distinctement meilleur : la plaie ventrale n'était plus qu'un épais bourrelet de chair ridée, ses cheveux avaient partiellement repoussés, et une partie de ses entailles avaient disparu... Mais les brûlures étaient toujours là.

Lina se leva en titubant, ne se souciant guère de dégager les débris de sa boulimie, et alla d'un pas mal assuré s'étendre sur son lit. Elle y passa – une heure ? Deux heures ? Peut-être un quart d'heure seulement. Le temps, l'espace se disloquaient, elle n'existait plus qu'à moitié et ce dans un brouillard inconsistant, mélange de souvenirs récents, d'hallucination et de conscience trop aiguë de la réalité. Elle était au bord de la torpeur, et elle s'épuisait à y résister.

Et puis, à la frontière de sa conscience, une porte claqua. Un pas empressé traversa l'appartement, et elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps humain se pencher à ses côtés, accompagné de l'odeur de sang qui caractérisait tous les vivants et qui lui donnait si faim.

« T'as vidé tes réserves ? Demanda une voix féminine, visiblement inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste dans le corps ? »

Elle grogna d'abord une réponse incompréhensible, et dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour tirer de sa gorge déchirée deux mots compréhensibles.

« Pas... Assez... »

C'était tout ce que Mabel avait besoin de savoir. Même avec ses blessures régénérées, si le jour venait sans qu'elle aie assez de sang dans le corps, elle entrerait en torpeur ; un sommeil irrépressible dont elle ne s'éveillerait pas avant plusieurs semaines, mois peut-être, et peut-être pas pas avec tous ses souvernirs. Mabel était venue ici aussi vite qu'elle avait pu, mais la nuit touchait à sa fin, et elle n'avait aucune autre source de sang à fournir à Lina qu'elle-même. Elle se résigna donc à sortir le couteau qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle, et se fit une fine entaille sur le bras. Puis elle pressa légèrement le menton de Lina, signal pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche, et laissa le fluide vital couler entre ses lèvres. Le processus était lent, et faisait évidement mal – qui aimerait s'ouvrir la peau pour se vider de son sang ? Mais dans l'état où elle était, elle ne pouvait laisser Lina la mordre. Elle n'aurait eu aucun moyen de la faire s'arrêter.

Quand elle sentit les premiers signes de vertige, elle éloigna son bras et plaça simplement un coton dessus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de pansement, il lui suffisait de se concentrer pour refermer la plaie. Pendant ce temps, elle gardait un oeil sur Lina, qui gémit en se lèchant les lèvres à la recherche d'une goutte de plus... Quand les yeux de sa régnante croisèrent les siens, à demi voilés par la fatigue et la faim, Mabel crut qu'elle allait se jeter sur elle pour la vider de son sang, et sa main se serra nerveusement sur son couteau ; mais bientôt Lina se retourna sur le côté, se roula en boule et se contenta de gémir doucement. Alors Mabel rangea son arme et alla tirer une chaise dans la cuisine, ferma doucement la porte, et s'assit près d'elle pour la veiller jusqu'à ce que le soleil la plonge dans la torpeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Être une goule n'avait rien d'aisé. Bien sûr, il y avait des avantages : chaque mois, Lina lui offrait l'équivalent d'un grand verre de son sang, comme elle le faisait avec son chat, et elle puisait dans ses forces intérieures pour faire pénétrer ce sang en elle. Celui-ci dormait en elle, donnant constamment à Mabel le sentiment d'une terrible puissance contenue. Elle s'imaginait souvent comme ayant une espèce de dragon en elle, qui dormait beaucoup mais faisait des ravages quand il se décidait à se réveiller. C'était grâce au sang qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans depuis maintenant trois décennies au moins ; c'était aussi ce sang qui lui donnait une force colossale et une vitesse à l'avenant chaque fois qu'elle le désirait. Ce sang créait aussi un lien extrêmement fort entre elle et sa « règnante. » Le problème, c'était qu'avec les combats invraisemblables dans lesquels elle allait se fourrer, Lina buvait son sang à elle bien plus que le contraire, lui donnant parfois l'impression d'être une banque de sang ambulante. Mabel avait également été impliquée dans plus d'affrontements qu'elle n'aurait su compter, et avait pris plus de balles, de coups de lame et de bastonnades que n'importe quel combattant de rue ou soldat. Elle était le soutien de sa régnante, toujours devant elle pour faire diversion, derrière elle pour la couvrir, à ses côtés pour se battre. Elle souffrait, elle se battait, elle mourrait presque, et cela constamment depuis plus de trente ans.

Et elle s'en moquait, parce que si la loyauté fanatique qu'elle vouait à Lina était créée par le sang, la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour le danger et la violence ne devait rien à personne, sinon à elle-même. Lorsqu'elle était boxeuse, elle devait couper ses cheveux jusqu'à la nuque, portait des bandes pour diminuer sa poitrine et devait constamment faire attention à protéger sa tête – chaque coup sur le crâne était un risque de commotion, de perte de capacité intellectuelle, et à très court terme de simple KO. Maintenant elle n'avait plus à se soucier de tout ça : ses cheveux noirs lui descendaient au milieu du dos, elle portait ce qu'elle voulait et elle combattait avec des prises de risque incroyable, parce qu'elle pouvait effacer toute cicatrice, toute commotion, simplement en puisant dans la force mystique que le sang lui donnait et qui imprégnait tout son corps.

Quand elle se fut assurée que Lina dormait, elle prit les clés et sortit de la pièce, entrouvrant la porte juste assez pour s'y glisser. Le soleil n'était pas encore assez à l'ouest pour être visible par les fenêtres de la pièce principale, mais un simple rayon de jour pouvait terriblement blesser ceux de l'espèce de sa patronne. Quand elle fut sortie, elle ferma la porte à clé. Même si cela voulait dire que Lina serait enfermée à l'intérieure, Mabel ne pouvait pas prendre de risque, sachant qu'elle allait sortir et que ceux qui lui avaient infligé ces terribles blessures pouvaient eux aussi avoir des goules pour l'attaquer pendant son sommeil.

Elle aimait bien sortir en ville. Si elle ne craignait elle-même pas le soleil, la vie résolument nocturne de Lina se répercutait sur ses propres habitudes. La patronne dormait le jour, et elle agissait rarement seul, ce qui signifiait que son travail se faisait bien souvent à des heures indues. Si le sang pouvait la maintenir assez forte pour ignorer la fatigue, c'était au prix d'une consommation plus rapide, et sa régnante n'était pas un réservoir ; par souci d'économiser ses réserves, Mabel s'efforçait donc de se reposer pendant la journée pour être active lorsqu'on avait besoin d'elle. Les sorties au grand jour n'était donc pas son lot, et elle s'en accommodait, la plupart du temps... Mais même l'état critique de Lina ne pouvait l'empêcher d'apprécier cette journée. Elle ne pouvait pas flâner, mais elle avait des achats forts divers à faire, et avait l'intention de profit du temps qu'elle mettrait à tous les trouver.

Quelques heures plus tard, une lourde masse poussa la porte de l'appartement, non sans moult cliquetis de métal alors que Mabel cherchait à sortir les clés malgré un encombrement gênant. Quand enfin elle pénétra dans la maison, ce fut avec des hahanements et quelques difficultés à refermer la porte. De fait, beaucoup de gens ne seraient à sa place pas parvenus en haut des dits escaliers ; elle n'était pas seulement chargée de lourds cabas mais aussi d'une énorme cage de plastique blanc. Son chargement tomba à terre plus ou moins lourdement suivant le soin qu'elle était disposé à en prendre, la cage seule étant jugée digne d'être posée doucement sur le canapé, et elle prit quelques instants pour se reposer. Par acquit de conscience, elle alla vérifier que Lina était toujours en train de dormir, et la trouva dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé, ce qui la rassura et la fit sourire au spectacle improbable de cette femme immense et au corps sec comme du vieux bois couchée sur son lit, l'air de dormir paisiblement. C'est donc la conscience tranquille que Mabel alla déballer ses affaires.

Mabel et Lina ne vivaient pas ensemble, pour tout un ensemble de raison ; parce que toutes deux appréciaient leur intimité, parce que leurs modes de vie étaient foncièrement différents, et parce que Lina n'aimait pas avoir des sacs de sang chaud tourner autour d'elle pendant ses heures d'éveil. Mais après cette nuit, Mabel avait l'intention de changer ces habitudes. Il lui avait bien fallu deux heures pour arriver ici, si Lina avait été poursuivie ou si le soleil s'était levé entre-temps, les choses ne se seraient pas aussi bien passées... Elle avait donc fait deux semaines de courses, en partant des choses les plus basiques, comme la nourriture et les boissons, totalement absentes de l'appartement de sa régnante. Elle entreprit donc de remplir placards et réfrigérateur de boîtes, bouteilles et récipients divers, les disposant harmonieusement ; elle ne cherchait pas seulement à les installer de façon pratique, mais à redonner à la cuisine une impression de vie, d'abondance, qui rendrait l'appartement plus vivant.

Quand elle eut fini, elle sortit une boîte de pâté pour chat, qui était la seule forme de nourriture que contenait l'appartement avant ses achats, et remplit la gamelle de l'énorme animal en vidant deux boîtes. Elle tapota sur la cage, dans laquelle trois lapins levèrent un oeil surpris, mais dénué d'inquiétude autant que de curiosité ; rassurée sur leur état, elle alla sortir ses autres achats d'un sac plus petit que les autres. Il y avait là quatre paires de menottes en métal, dont elle testa elle-même la résistance en tirant dessus. Satisfaite, elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte de la chambre, avec un soin extrême, et y entra doucement. De près, Lina perdait son air de paisible dormeuse ; d'une pâleur blafarde, totalement inerte, dénuée de la calme respiration des dormeurs, elle ressemblait plus à un cadavre abandonné. Habituée, Mabel la déplaça soigneusement, la couchant sur le dos et lui écartant les bras. Puis elle passa une paire de menotte à chacun de ses poignets, qu'elle accrocha ensuite aux montant du lit. Enfin elle sortit de la pièce.

L'appartement n'avait pas la télévision, et Mabel n'était pas vraiment une grande lectrice. Elle décida donc de préparer son dîner en avance pour étrenner les installations de cuisine, dont elle imaginait qu'elles n'avaient pas été utilisées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé ici, deux ans auparavant. Puisqu'elle avait du temps devant elle, elle s'y prit avec soin, se préparant un curry de poulet qui, si il devait plus à une boîte de sauce prête à cuire qu'à ses propres talents culinaires, n'en était pas moins des plus appréciables. Quand elle eut fini son repas, elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre qui ouvrait à l'est, et vit que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Avec un léger soupir, elle lava rapidement ses couverts, les laissa poser dans l'égouttoir qu'elle avait aussi du acheter, et alla prendre la batte de base-ball dans le porte-parapluie. Elle ferma les volets pour pouvoir ouvrir grand la porte de la chambre sans risquer que les derniers rayons blessent sa régnante, et se plaça dans l'embrasure, attendant patiemment.

Dix minutes plus tard moururent les derniers rayons du soleil, quoiqu'elle ne put les voir. Ce qu'elle vit, ce furent les paupières de Lina qui battirent légèrement, s'ouvrant enfin sur des yeux hagards, presque vitreux. Ses poignets s'agitèrent légèrement dans les menottes, mais elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle était attachée. Puis elle regarda Mabel, et son regard trouble chercha à se concentrer, comme pour être sûr de ce qu'elle voyait...

Son visage se contracta d'un seul coup en une grimace hideuse, ses crocs jaillissant de ses mâchoires alors que ses yeux s'injectaient de sang ; elle siffla comme un chat en colère, et ses bras se tendirent contre leurs entraves avec une force incroyable. Un instant après les cercles d'acier se brisèrent et elle franchit la pièce d'un bond, tel un boulet de canon humain pointé sur Mabel.

La batte de base-ball la cueillit en plein ventre, maniée avec bien plus de force que ce qu'une femme ordinaire aurait pu déployer, et la projeta contre le lit. Lina cracha, se releva sans même sembler remarquer qu'elle avait été frappée, et s'élança à nouveau ; Mabel la frappa à nouveau, en pleine tête, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le radiateur. Elle lâcha alors l'arme improvisée, sortit la deuxième paire de menotte et attacha Lina que le second coup avait sonné. Alors que le métal cliquetait, celle-ci se reprit, et se tendit à nouveau vers Mabel en hurlant ; mais les menottes tinrent bon. Elle avait épuisé tout son sang en brisant les premières et en se relevant des attaques de Mabel, ce qui la laissait à présent avec sa force ordinaire, insuffisante pour briser le métal.

Mabel s'assit devant elle, batte toujours à portée de main, et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, la bête grognante, crachante et sifflante commença à se calmer ; bientôt le sang reflua des yeux, le visage se détendit, et enfin les crocs rentrèrent doucement dans ses gencives. Le visage de Lina n'exprimait plus d'agressivité, seulement une vague incompréhension, et Mabel lui sourit avant de détacher ses menottes et de la relever avec une grande délicatesse pour aller la porter sur le canapé du salon. Elle ne dit mot – les souvenirs de sa frénésie reviendrait très vite à sa patronne – et se contenta d'ouvrir la cage à lapins et de tendre l'un d'eux à la vampire affamée. Lina se jeta sur l'animal avec la voracité d'une affamée, plantant ses dents allongées dans sa chair, et la bête eut à peine le temps de frémir qu'elle la drainait de son sang. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour changer le lapin en outre desséchée qu'elle jeta sur le côté pour prendre l'animal suivant que lui tendait Mabel. En moins de cinq minutes, elle avait vidé les trois animaux de tout leur sang, et s'enfonça dans le dossier du canapé avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Désolée, dit-elle après un moment de silence.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir attaquée. J'ai perdu le contrôle. Et de t'avoir entraînée dans tout ça.

-Tout ça ? C'est pas la première fois que je te récupère en pièce et que je te recolle, dit Mabel en souriant.

-Non, c'est... Différent, cette fois.

-Mais encore ?

Lina resta silencieuse quelques instants, pensive.

-Le Prince m'a appelé. Un groupe d'Enfants de Belial s'était installé en ville, et il voulait que j'aille les surveiller, éventuellement leur taper dessus s'ils représentaient une menace. J'y suis allé... Et je me suis faite tabasser comme jamais.

-Ils t'attendaient ?

-Non... Ils s'étaient planqués dans un bâtiment désaffecté. Ils avaient pris deux ou trois humains dans la rue les avaient ramenés pour se nourrir... Leurs cadavres traînaient dans les couloirs. J'ai décidé qu'ils étaient dangereux, alors je leur suis tombé dessus par surprise. J'ai neutralisé le premier sans problème... Il m'a fallu quelques instants pour le deuxième, ce qui a permis au troisième de me tomber dessus... Le temps que je me dégage, ils étaient partout. Une dizaine en tout, planqués un peu partout, que je n'avais pas perçu. J'ai pu me dégager, mais dans quel état...

-Et tu penses qu'ils vont te retrouver ? Demanda Mabel, inquiète ; mais Lina répondit avec un sourire sans joie :

-Ils sont tous morts. J'étais trop rapide. Trop entraînée. J'ai pris cher, mais il n'y plus un seul de ces dégénérés pour venir pourrir cette ville.

-Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu disais m'avoir entraîné dans quelque chose...?

Lina ne répondit pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, elle n'était elle-même pas très sûre de ce qu'elle pensait. Mais dans le doute...

-Quand le Prince m'a envoyé là-bas, il m'a dit qu'on l'avait informé de façon fiable d'un nid de trois, peut-être quatre Belial. C'est pour ça que j'ai été imprudente. Je n'ai pas de certitude, mais je pense que le Prince a voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups : tuer un groupe d'étrangers gênants et se débarrasser de moi.

La fin de la phrase tomba dans un silence lourd de sens. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Le Prince était le meilleur client de Lina ; mais ce n'était pas le seul, et c'était là tout le problème. Lina se faisait payer en poches et bouteilles de sang pour aller espionner, tabasser, voire tuer d'autres vampires. Qu'elle travaille le plus souvent pour le Prince de la ville n'empêchait pas qu'elle aie d'autres clients, dont les intérêts étaient parfois opposé aux maître des lieux. Chaque fois qu'elle venait s'installer quelque part, il y avait une phase durant laquelle on s'interrogeait sur son statut, une phase où on la considérait comme très utile, et enfin une phase où on trouvait qu'elle représentait tout de même un risque. Les Princes les plus diplomates lui demandait poliment de plier bagage ; les autres essayaient de l'assassiner.

Mabel elle-même avait l'habitude de tout ça. Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'information pour comprendre les conséquences : il allait falloir disparaître de la ville au plus tôt. D'ici quelques heures, elle ferait passer la frontière à une voiture dont le coffre abriterait sa régnante endormie, et elles devraient tout reconstruire ailleurs.

Ce n'était pas une perspective attrayante.

« Je vais faire les bagages... Dit-elle d'un ton las... Aussitôt interrompu :

-Non. Nous ne partons pas maintenant.

-Mais... ? Et le Prince ?

-Justement. Si je ne me suis pas trompée... Nous ne sommes qu'au début de la nuit, mais d'ici peu quelqu'un sera allé vérifier l'immeuble et lui aura rapporté la mort de tous les Belial. Il va peut-être vouloir la jouer subtile, nous dire qu'il a été mal informé ; si c'est le cas, on fait semblant d'avaler ses boniments et on prépare les affaires en douce. Mais il peut aussi vouloir terminer le travail pendant que je suis affaiblie. Si c'est ça, ses hommes de main vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

-Alors il faut partir maintenant.

-Au contraire. Je vais les attendre, et leur faire la peau comme je l'ai faite aux Belial. Ça lui apprendra à me poignarder dans le dos.

-Lina... murmura Mabel, inquiète. Tu n'as pratiquement plus de sang. Tu n'es même pas remise de toutes tes blessures. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire contre un groupe de vampires prêts à se battre ?

-Tu peux partir, si tu veux.

-Imbécile ! s'exclama l'autre soudain. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça !

Le silence retomba, Mabel et Lina se fixant, l'une d'un regard plein de colère, l'autre d'un air d'excuse. Enfin, Mabel baissa les bras.

-Très bien. Autant se préparer, alors.


	3. Chapter 3

Le porte-parapluie n'en était pas vraiment un. Il avait été choisi particulièrement haut, et rempli de parapluies grands et épais. Tout cela servait à dissimuler les merveilles qui en ressortait dés qu'on y plongeait la main : une batte de base-ball, des machettes, et quelques armes de poing diverses au fond. La première avait servi à Mabel pour tenir Lina à l'écart, mais si ils risquaient une attaque en force il leur faudrait bien plus. Mabel avait donc sorti la machette, dont elle avait recouvert la première moitié de la lame d'un tissu absorbant. Elle avait ensuite imbibé le tissu et la partie émergée de la lame d'alcool, de sorte que l'arme dégageait maintenant une odeur qui envahissait tout l'appartement. Lina, pour sa part, avait un revolver chargé sur les genoux et était en train de planter consciencieusement des clous dans la batte pour la rendre plus efficace. Les deux travaillaient en silence, chassant leur inquiétude par la concentration sur leur tâche. Pendant ce temps, le chat déambulait, se frottant contre les jambes de ses maîtresses en miaulant, espérant qu'on s'occupe de lui ; mais il ne recevait que des soupirs agacés et se faisait gentiment repousser du pied, ce qu'il trouvait terriblement vexant.

Alors qu'il décidait qu'il attirerait mieux l'attention en boudant au milieu du salon, Lina croisa son regard et il s'arrêta d'un coup. Ses yeux gris plongés dans ceux du félin, elle se mit à gronder sourdement, à la manière d'un grand félin en colère. Le chat resta immobile, légèrement frissonnant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle détache enfin son regard ; après quoi il partit se percher sur le rebord du plan de travail de la cuisine, qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée du salon ; il s'y tint dès lors dans une tranquillité absolue pendant que Mabel et Lina terminaient leurs préparatifs.

Vers onze heures trente, la vampire fit signe à Mabel, qui la regarda d'un air interrogatif ; sans un mot, sa régnante désigna le sol. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle comprenne : les sens affûtés des Mekhet pouvait aisément percevoir les bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Mabel sortit alors un pistolet qu'elle arma, et pris dans l'autre main la machette imbibée d'essence, après quoi elle se colla tout contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Face à elle, le chat étendait ses pattes, ses griffes trop longues entaillant le plastique du plan de travail... Juste en face de l'ouverture, Lina mettait l'encadrement en joue... Bientôt Mabel put elle-même entendre les pas étouffés des intrus qui se tassaient juste derrière le mur. Quelques bruits de conversation vague, inaudible... Allaient-ils frapper ? Tenter une dernière approche diplomatique, ou au moins un semblant de discussion ?

Et puis la porte explosa sous quatre-vingt dix kilos de muscle au visage hideusement déformé. Il ne fallut qu'une poussée de sa force surnaturelle au Nosferatu pour réduire le bois en échardes voltigeantes.

...ce qui ne l'avança pas à grand chose : il n'avait pas fait un pas dans l'appartement que le feu croisé des armes de Lina et de Mabel se déchaîna sur lui, les impacts lourds et multiples le renvoyant dans la cage d'escalier. Mais il n'eut pas plus tôt dégagé le passage que ses alliés s'y engouffraient...

Le premier à passer reçut un boulet de canon recouvert de fourrure en plein visage et tomba vers Mabel ; le chat, agrippé à son visage, lui labourait la face de ses griffes beaucoup trop vite pour un animal ordinaire. Criant de douleur, le vampire chercha à dégager l'animal, et il y aurait réussi, tant un chat même goulifié ne pouvait faire le poids face à un vampire ; mais Mabel, ayant lâché son arme à feu, puisa toute la force qu'elle pouvait dans le sang de Lina qu'il lui restait, et profita de son aveuglement pour lui planter sa machette en plein ventre. Le coup fut si puissant que le bout de la lame se planta dans le mur juste derrière lui ; aussitôt elle sortit de sa poche un briquet qu'elle alluma d'un claquement de doigt... Le vampire, qui avait cru pouvoir dégager l'arme et regénérer la blessure, poussa un hurlement inhumain alors que l'alcool qui s'était enfoncé jusque dans ses entrailles prenait feu, de même que le manche de la lame qu'il essayait de saisir.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Mabel se retourna pour voir Lina au prise avec un troisième intrus, et chercha un dernier adversaire des yeux.

La hache qui la percuta en pleine tempe ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

L'esprit brutalement déconnecté, Mabel s'écroula contre la cuisinière. La douleur occupa tout son écran mental pendant deux, peut-être trois secondes, à l'issu desquelles son cerveau se remit en marche et elle reprit conscience de son état.

Peu de personnes peuvent imaginer douleur plus terrible qu'un coup de lame en pleine tête, qu'il soit de hache ou d'épée. Bien sûr, la majorité des gens succomberaient immédiatement, ou du moins perdrait conscience sous le coup de la commotion cérébrale ; mais en admettant qu'on reste conscient après s'être fait ouvrir la boîte crânienne, il est difficile d'imaginer pire. Mabel était l'une des rares exceptions à cet énoncé de sens commun. Elle connaissait plus horrible que le choc d'une lame s'enfonçant dans sa matière cervicale : la sensation de cette même matière cervicale en train de se régénérer. Ses dernières réserves de sang vampirique affluaient dans son crâne, et elle pouvait sentir son cerveau gonfler comme un soufflé, son crâne ressouder la plaie béante. La douleur était atroce, et en se relevant pour charger celui qu'elle venait d'attaquer elle pensa quelque chose comme « je vais t'arracher les tripes et t'étrangler avec, connard ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que de le penser, néanmoins, parce que la hache s'abattit à nouveau, lui fendant le torse comme un rondin. Elle tomba à nouveau, et sa vision s'évapora dans un nuage de points noirs, spectacle flou d'un vampire grimaçant et d'une Lina en train de se débattre.

Puis le noir.

Le Daeva avait trois clous enfoncés de plusieurs centimètres dans la tête quand il s'écroula enfin, et Lina lâcha alors sa batte de base-ball à moitié cassée qui ne pouvait plus lui être très utile. Elle enjamba le cadavre en dégainant son couteau à cran d'arrêt, la seule arme qui lui restait. C'est alors seulement qu'elle vit le spectacle qu'avait offrir le salon : alors qu'un vampire était la proie des flammes dans un coin, un autre se tenait au milieu du salon en ricanant, et le chat miaulait dans un coin, les côtes brisées à coup de pied. Mais surtout, dans l'angle que faisait la cuisine, Mabel baignait dans son sang, les yeux fermés.

Lina n'explosa pas de rage. Il y avait longtemps que ses émotions avaient cessé d'être aussi explosives, la laissant avec un coeur et un sang plus froid que la glace. Néanmoins, quand elle braqua ses yeux sur le jeune blondinet qui balançait sa hache sur son épaule, ses yeux exprimaient quelque chose qui était au-delà de la colère : la certitude d'infliger quelque chose de pire que la mort dans les secondes à venir.

Souriant avec arrogance, le vampire saisit son arme à deux mains – une banale hache d'incendie comme on pouvait en trouver partout, facile à se procurer et à détourner en arme – et fit un pas sur le côté, cherchant un angle d'attaque. Il avait confiance dans la supériorité de son arme et de sa condition physique sur celle d'une adversaire épuisée, blessée et armée d'un simple couteau, mais ne voulait tout de même pas prendre de risque... Soudain, apercevant une ouverture, il s'élança, balayant l'air de son arme imposante.

Lina sentit le déclic familier qui accompagnait l'activation de la Célérité, comme si elle poussait un bouton qui ouvrait la porte de ses capacités les plus aberrantes. Tout se déforma sous ses yeux, et le monde passa au ralenti...

La hache fendit l'espace où se trouvait Lina un instant auparavant, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Le jeune vampire serra les dents et plaça son poids dans l'arme pour la balancer dans l'autre sens à la rencontre de la masse devenue floue de sa cible ; la vague tâche verte se déplaça trop vite pour qu'il la distingue clairement, et il frappa en vain une fois, deux fois ; la troisième, un impact brisa la trajectoire de son arme et il hurla de douleur.

Esquiver une arme aussi lourde alors que ses pouvoirs la portaient à sa vitesse la plus surnaturelle était d'une facilité absurde. Elle avait attendu deux mouvements que la position soit idéale, puis saisit le manche dans une main pour freiner sa course, pendant que de la deuxième elle lacérait les mains de son adversaire d'un coup de couteau. L'arme vola des mains du blondinet pris par surprise, et alors Lina se déchaîna. L'éclat flou de son couteau laboura le torse, le visage, la gorge du vampire complètement pris au dépourvu, qui criait en se débattant vainement, reculant vers la porte...

Enfin, elle le renversa contre la table basse qui s'écroula sous leurs poids combinés. Avec un regard qui exprimait autant de faim que de rage, elle planta ses crocs dans son cou et entreprit de boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. L'autre hurla, se débattit vainement, la battit de ses poings, et puis gémit, râla et enfin contracta tous ses muscles dans un dernier spasme de douleur infinie alors que Lina absorbait la dernière goutte de son être ; sans un cri de plus, il tomba en poussière.

Du sang lui dégoulinait de la bouche quand Lina se releva, gorgée de sang et d'âme volée ; ses sens de Mekhet lui faisait déjà distinguer les volutes noires de la diablerie qui se dessinaient autour d'elle. Dans l'embrasure, le Nosferatu qui était entré le premier et qui avait reçu deux chargeurs dans la poitrine et dans la tête émergea, espérant prendre part à la fin du combat ; sans même lui prêter vraiment attention, Lina ramassa la hache et le frappa à la tête avec une telle force que tout explosa, son crâne comme le manche de l'arme.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Mabel, et la furie repartit comme elle était venue. Paniquée, elle se précipita à ses côtés, s'ouvrant le poignet d'un coup de dent, et lui enfonça son sang dans la bouche sans même prendre le temps de vérifier si elle était en vie... Comme elle n'avalait pas, Lina lui poussa la cage thoracique, forçant des contractions de la gorge pour que le sang coule en elle. Plus que la peur de la perdre, c'était la terreur d'être seule que son visage exprimait, la douleur de savoir que tout cela était de sa faute ; et elle la faisait boire comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, elle la forçait à avaler sans se rendre compte qu'à présent la bouche de Mabel commençait à se mouvoir autour de la plaie, sa gorge à se contracter d'elle-même.

Enfin, à moitié vide du sang qu'elle venait de voler, Lina s'interrompit, et vit avec un infini soulagement que les plaies de Mabel commençaient à se refermer, tout doucement. Elle passa un temps qui lui parut infini à la bercer contre son torse, ne s'interrompant que pour aller vider les cadavres restant de leur sang et le donner à sa protégée, qui reprenait lentement figure humaine.

Vers minuit et quart enfin, la brune ouvrit les yeux. Sa voix était rauque, son regard vague, mais sa première question fut :

-On a gagné ?

Après, bien sûr, il fallut fuir. Lina ne prépara que quelques affaires, pour pouvoir se déplacer plus aisément : armes, vêtements, un ou deux livres. Le chat avait été remis sur pieds, mais il était visiblement terrifié et jetait à sa maîtresse et aux cadavres restant des regards craintifs. Quand Lina vint vers lui après avoir bouclé ses affaires, il recula en tremblant : elle dut le fixer longuement de son regard surnaturel, ronronnant doucement, pour qu'il se calme enfin et soit prêt à les suivre. Mabel n'avait rien à emporter, sinon un peu de la nourriture qu'elle avait acheté et ses espoirs de faire de l'appartement un chez soi pour elle et sa régnante. Restait le plus gros problème, celui des traces.

Que les voisins n'aient rien remarqué de l'affrontement était inconcevable : il y avait eu des coups de feu, une porte brisée, des cris et des coups. Lina avait fait insonoriser l'endroit en même temps qu'elle l'avait rendu opaque, mais il y avait des limites à ce que pouvait étouffer un appartement à la porte grande ouverte. Si personne n'avait réagi dans tout l'immeuble, c'était sans doute qu'ils étaient trop effrayé pour cela ; mais ils avaient probablement appelé la police. Cela ne leur laissait que très peu de temps, et avec la difficile nécessité d'effacer toute trace du combat et de la vie de Lina dans cet endroit. Comme elle craignait les flammes presque autant que le soleil, ce fut Mabel qui se chargea de l'incendie. Essence et alcool furent répandus sur les cadavres, puis sur les meubles inflammables ; après que Lina se soit éclipsée par la fenêtre, Mabel alluma la traînée de liquide avec son briquet et vit l'endroit partir en flammes, comme un vulgaire mouchoir jeté dans la cheminée. Elle lui accorda un dernier regard, mais aucune nostalgie n'émanait de l'endroit, de sa pauvre étagère-bibliothèque, de ses meubles tirés d'une chaîne de grande distribution, de sa cuisine jamais utilisée. Elle haussa les épaules, puis s'enfuit à son tour, laissant le lieu vide de souvenirs partir en fumée.


	4. Chapter 4

L'Hôtel n'était pas miteux, mais il ne donnait aucune raison de le préférer à un appartement ou une maison personnelle. Il offrait des chambres de taille moyenne, des lits aux couvertures ternes et des murs nus sans attraits. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être à l'autre bout de la ville par rapport à l'appartement, et d'offrir des prix modérés. Elles y avaient déposé leurs affaires, puis s'étaient offert leur premier moment de repos depuis l'attaque. Surtout, elles avaient rarement eu autant besoin d'une douche : une brève toilette avant de partir de l'appartement leur avaient permis de ne pas avoir l'air d'un couple de psychopathes en fuite, mais sous ses vêtements Mabel était encore couverte de son propre sang, et Lina de celui de ses victimes.

A présent la vampire était étendue sur son lit, plongé dans une réflexion apathique, alors que Mabel faisait les quatre cents pas dans la pièce en se retenant péniblement de demander « et maintenant ? », sachant que c'était précisément ce à quoi Lina réfléchissait. Elle ne voulait pas la perturber

Elle tint une dizaine de minutes avant de craquer.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Lina ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux plongés dans la contemplation du plafond blanc.

-Si on doit fuir, on devrait se dépêcher de s'organiser, parce que le Prince ne va pas tarder à nous traquer, et te transporter en plein jour risque d'être extrêmement compliqué...

-Non. On ne part pas, dit soudain Lina avec une voix emplie de colère froide.

-Quoi ? C'est stupide. Le Prince ne va pas accepter de nous laisser tranquille si on lui demande avec le sourire.

-Dans quarante-huit heures, Mabel, il n'y aura plus de Prince dans cette ville.

Estomaquée, Mabel arrêta de déambuler pour se laisser tomber sur une des chaises de la pièce. Lina fixait toujours le plafond, mais son regard avait à présent une intensité telle qu'on aurait cru que c'était lui qui avait essayé de la tuer.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

-J'ai passé trop de temps ici. J'ai construit des choses, je me suis fait une vie, des contacts, des alliés, j'ai un métier et une position. Je refuse de le laisser me prendre tout ça parce qu'il a peur de moi.

Soudain, bascula en position assise et plongea son regard dans celui de Mabel, qui en eut un frisson glacé le long de l'échine.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. On l'a déjà fait avant. Mais justement. J'en ai marre d'être la gentille mercenaire qu'on utilise pour affermir sa position dans la ville avant de la foutre dehors quand elle ne sert plus à rien. Je suis honnête, je suis toujours allé au bout de mes contrats. Alors j'estime être en droit d'attendre de mes employeurs la même honnêteté, merde !

Mabel déglutit sans répondre, effrayé par la nouvelle tournure des évènements.

-Alors c'est fini. Je ne pars plus, je reste dans cette ville, et les choses changent : à partir de maintenant, quiconque me poignarde dans le dos, refuse de me payer ou essaye de se débarasser de moi meurt. Point. Et le Prince sera le premier exemple.

-Lina, parvint enfin à dire sa goule, toujours sous le choc. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser te retourner contre le Prince. Je sais qu'on a déjà affronté des vampires plus vieux que toi, mais là c'est... le Prince, justement. Un aîné, un monstre de puissance. Et aussi le dirigeant de la ville, avec des dizaines d'autres vampires sous sa coupe. Il nous arrachera la tête d'un geste. Ou mieux, il nous regardera dans les yeux et on se l'arrachera nous-même sans protester. C'est un Ventrue, non ?

-Justement.

-Pardon ?

Lina ferma les yeux un instant, faisant face intérieurement avec l'énormité de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

-Nous avons toujours fait face à des conditions désavantageuses et à des ennemis trop dangereux ou trop forts. Nous avons toujours gagné, par la réflexion, la préparation, par l'intelligence. Et tu sais quoi ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et lorsqu'elle regarda Mabel celle-ci vit que son regard ne montrait plus la même colère irraisonnée, mais la froideur de stratège qui leur avait tant de fois sauvé la vie.

-Nous allons faire la même chose maintenant, sauf que cette fois nous allons y ajouter toute la puissance de feu possible.

La porte semblait ne pas avoir été touchée, et en y enfonçant sa clé Mabel constata qu'elle était toujours fermée. Mais elle ne fut vraiment rassurée qu'après être entrée et avoir fouillé chaque pièce – ce qui n'était pas très difficile : elle habitait dans un deux pièces des plus modestes. Elle avait bien assez d'argent pour se payer un meilleur appartement, mais l'habitude des déménagements précipités l'avait conduite à ne pas risquer ses fonds dans une habitation qui pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain. A ce moment encore elle ne parvenait pas à croire complètement à ce que lui promettait Lina ; sa vie de goule ne l'avait jamais amenée à croire qu'on pouvait se rebeller impunément contre les hiérarchies vampiriques. Elle ne la suivait que parce que le sang que lui donnait Lina avait créé entre elle un lien si fort qu'elle était incapable de l'abandonner.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle voulait croire. Mais une partie d'elle, la Mabel pleine d'audace et de dédain pour sa propre vie que Lina avait recrutée plus de trente ans auparavant, avait envie de mettre sa vie en danger et de tout risquer, pour montrer que personne ne pouvait blesser sa régnante sans avoir affaire à elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait émis aucune objection quand Lina lui avait demandé de vider la cache.

La cache, c'était un double-fond dans le placard de son appartement, une trappe dissimulée par une couche de linoléum. Retirer le lino ne suffisait pas à l'ouvrir : c'était un véritable coffre-fort modèle réduit, dont Lina et elle était seules à détenir la combinaison – la date où Mabel avait bu son sang pour la première fois. Lorsqu'elle entra la date fatidique sur le petit clavier, le coffret s'ouvrit, révélant son précieux contenu : avant tout, il était plein d'armes. Beaucoup d'afficionados des armes à feu auraient haussé un sourcil dubitatif à ce spectacle, car il s'agissait en bonne partie de gros flingues encombrant, trop lourds pour être maniés correctement... Mais c'était précisément ce qui allaient le mieux à leur situation : des armes suffisamment puissantes pour blesser des vampires, et que la force surnaturelle de Mabel lui permettrait de manier comme n'importe quel neuf millimètre.

Elle commença tout de suite à remplir un sac de golf des armes qu'elles avaient l'intention d'utiliser : lourd revolver, fusil à gros calibre, une hache, deux nouvelles machettes. Après quoi elle dégagea les autres armes de la cachette pour dévoiler les explosifs qui se trouvaient derrière. Quelques plaquettes de Semtex atterirent dans le sac de golf, assorties d'une paire de grenades. Cela laissait dans le coffre son contenu le plus précieux : un vieux carnet de notes reliés en cuir, qui semblait avoir vu des jours meilleurs, une pochette en plastique contenant ce qui était vraisemblablement du sang, et une arme étrange qui ressemblait à un revolver sans barillet. Elle prit les trois, qu'elle glissa dans un sac plus petit que celui contenant les armes, et referma soigneusement le coffre presque vide et ressortit du placard dans la lumière éclatante du jour.

Elle avait quelques heures avant que sa régnante ne s'éveille et qu'elles ne passent à l'action, mais ce temps n'était pas à perdre. D'abord, elle ouvrit un annuaire et nota l'adresse des principaux chenils de la ville. Puis elle ouvrit le vieux carnet et le feuilleta, notant de temps en temps quelque chose sur des feuilles de bloc-note. Beaucoup de vampires auraient aimé mettre la main sur ce carnet ; il contenait la liste de toutes les missions effectuées par Lina depuis qu'elle s'était faite engager comme mercenaire pour la première fois. Chaque page notait la date, l'employeur, le service demandé, le prix offert et le succès ou non. Or les dates les plus récentes du carnet répertoriaient des missions clandestines, et ce souvent à cause de leur illégalité... Par exemple, le Prince aurait certainement apprécié de savoir où se trouvait son Premier Aumonier, disparu trois semaines auparavant.

Ces services avaient été payés en bonne et due forme, et jamais en temps normal Lina n'aurait-elle pensé à user du chantage envers ses anciens employeurs. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment de chantage qu'il allait être question : Lina allait simplement retrouver quelques numéros, rappeler à leurs propriétaires la discrétion et son dévouement dans les missions qu'ils lui avaient confiées, et leur demander un service très mineur, qui ne mettrait personne en danger. Si ils refusaient, elle raccrocherait pour chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Rien que de très poli, de très formel. Ils tireraient eux-même leurs conclusions après le lendemain.

Il y avait plus important : parmi ces missions clandestines, certaines avaient été commanditées par le Prince lui-même, avec demande expresse de n'en rien révéler à personne. Après tout, il avait beau être le Prince, la rebellion couverait très rapidement si trop de personnes venaient à savoir exactement qui était le responsable de la mort de deux infants de l'Evèque local du Lancea Sanctum, un tragique incident qui avait sensiblement diminué son influence dans le jeu politique de la ville. Là encore, il n'était pas question de chantage, mais seulement parce qu'on était au-delà de tout accord : en trahissant Lina, le Prince avait nié toutye obligation contractuelle qu'elle possédait, et tous ses secrets ne tarderaient pas à être révélés à la ville. Cela débutait par une série de lettres anonymes contenant nombre de faits incriminants, que plusieurs aînés de la ville recevraient à leur réveil. Le mot ne tarderait pas à s'en répendre... Mais si elles jouaient bien leur carte, le Prince ne l'apprendrait que trop tard.

Quand elle eut fini, elle rangea les affaires, se prépara un bref repas et quitta l'appartement. Une fois qu'elle aurait déposé les enveloppes, le reste allait devoir attendre la nuit...

Lorsque Lina ouvrit les yeux, ce fut à nouveau pour voir le visage inquiet de Mabel. Mais aucune faim dévorante ne la saisit cette fois, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité elle sourit sincèrement. Avec un infini soulagement, Mabel l'aida à se relever. La chambre d'hôtel avait été soigneusement occultée pour éviter les rayons du soleil, ce qui faisait de la lampe de plafond la seule source de lumière, blanche et agressive. Sur une des chaises trônait une nouvelle cage, pleine de souris cette fois. Lina tendit la main, et Mabel lui remit un des petits rongeurs gigotant. Lina planta ses crocs dans le petit animal...

Quand elle eut fini tout le contenu de la cage, elle ferma les yeux, scrutant l'état de son corps et de ses réserves internes.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit sa compagne.

-Je crois... Je crois que la diablerie d'hier a encore renforcé mon sang. Les animaux me nourrissent de moins en moins.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lina s'était toujours refusée à prendre elle-même le sang de victimes humaines, et ne l'avait fait qu'au cours de crises de rage où lorsque forcée par un besoin vital. Elle buvait du sang humain, oui... Mais seulement celui qu'on lui remettait en paiement de ses travaux mercenaires. C'était là l'origine des bouteilles contenues dans son frigo.

L'éloigner de sa nature humaine en la forçant à chercher elle-même du sang humain était un nouveau grief à mettre au compte du Prince.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lança-t-elle enfin. Cela serait arrivé tôt ou tard...

Mabel ne répondit rien. A nouveau, Lina lui sourit.

-Je n'ai plus faim. Et toi ?

Mabel la regarda d'un air hésitant, ne sachant trop que comprendre. Alors, Lina fit sortir ses crocs effilés, et incisa légèrement son poignet, d'où commença à couler doucement un sang noir dont la vue faillit rendre folle l'humaine. Un moment, elle tenta de résister, mais bientôt son esprit céda et elle fut aux pieds de sa régnante, sa bouche collée à la plaie, buvant le liquide somptueux avec un délice visible, sous le regard bienveillant de la vampire.

-Tout va bien se passer... Je serais toujours là pour te nourrir.


	5. Chapter 5

Comme chaque nuit, l'employé de nuit s'ennuyait terriblement. Il avait une pile de vieux magasines pour passer le temps, qu'il avait tous relus au moins trois fois. Bien sûr, il aurait pu en acheter d'autres, mais il remettait toujours cela à plus tard, préférant passer ses rares journées à autre chose qu'à préparer une nouvelle nuit de travail. Parfois il aurait aimé être un vigile – même la perspective de passer sa nuit à faire sans fin la même ronde lui paraissait plus attrayante que de rester bêtement assis derrière son bureau. La seule variété résidait dans le peu de paperasse qu'il avait à corriger.

Aussi, lorsqu'un bruit étrange commença à se faire entendre quelque part dans le bâtiment, il n'eut absolument pas peur. D'abord interloqué, il lui fallut une minute pour réaliser qu'il y avait bien un bruit métallique du côté des cages, accompagnés de quelques jappements. L'idée d'un intrus ou d'un cambrioleur dans un chenil lui semblait absurde, et plus que tout la perspective d'un événement nouveau lui faisait ressentir une légère excitation. Il prit donc le trousseau de clé et s'aventura hors de son bureau...

La lumière n'était pas allumée, mais la lune était large et la nuit sans nuage, de sorte qu'il n'eut aucun mal à distinguer ce qui se passait – car il se passait bel et bien quelque chose. Approchant doucement, il se pencha dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte qu'il était certain d'avoir fermé... La large pièce contenait plusieurs enclos dans lesquels étaient enfermés les chiens ; mais à présent plusieurs d'entre eux étaient ouverts. Non, pas ouverts... Fracturés.

Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une grande femme rousse au teint pâle, qui achevait d'arracher une grille de métal pour libérer un nouveau chien. Elle lui tournait le dos ; autour d'elle s'attroupaient à présent une demi-douzaine d'animaux ; tous étaient des animaux massifs, dont on auraient aisément pu faire des chiens de garde. Tous étaient des animaux en bonne santé, abandonnés parce qu'ils faisaient peur aux enfants, parce que leur propriétaire était mort, l'un d'eux parce qu'il avait attaqué quelqu'un et qu'il devait bientôt être piqué. Et la femme semblait leur... Parler... Elle grognait sourdement, modulant des bruits de gorge qui leur faisaient tendre la tête, comme entièrement absorbés par sa voie.

Il y avait plus. Elle avait un bras levé dans les airs, la main en coupe légèrement renversée, et elle en faisait couler ce qui semblait être un espèce de liquide – mais elle ne tenait aucun récipient...

*Oh mon dieu, c'est du sang ! Pensa l'employé un instant.

A peu près à ce moment, un des animaux croisa son regard et aboya vivement. Il recula sous le coup de la peur, mais déjà la femme se retournait et plongeait dans ses yeux un regard d'une froideur absolue.

Il tenta bien de s'enfuir, mais en moins d'une seconde elle fut sur lui et ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans sa gorge.

-Sire ?

Mathias concéda un regard blasé à son Premier Conseiller. Il venait de recevoir deux aînés pour des questions de querelles de territoire, et leurs histoires de pactes et d'accord historique l'avaient profondément ennuyé. Cette soirée étaient loin d'être amusante. Il n'avait jamais reçu de nouvelles des gros bras qu'il avait envoyé chez la mercenaire, et il avait fallu attendre la fin de la nuit pour qu'on lui rapporte que l'appartement avait entièrement brûlé. Il ne pouvait donc même être sûr d'avoir éliminer la gêneuse.

-Oui, Alder ?

-Sire, une femme désire une entrevue.

-Ai-je quelque chose de plus important à faire ?

-Non, Sire, mais...

S'il y avait une chose qu'Mathias n'aimait pas, c'était les conversations cryptiques avec des servants qui n'osaient pas dire ce qu'il y avait à dire.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, énervé.

-Sire, il s'agit d'une goule de la mercenaire que vous avez fait tuer hier.

Nerveusement, Mathias jeta un regard à la pièce, mais bien sûr il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas habituel, d'ailleurs ; un Prince se devait de maintenir un certain standing. Le petit musée qu'il investissait chaque nuit de sa « cour » n'était jamais envahi par une foule, mais il y avait au moins deux conseillers, souvent un chérubin, et...

-Où est le Shériff ?

-Il a été appelé pour une affaire pressante par un de ses infants. Comme ses services ne semblaient pas requis ce soir...

Le Prince serra les dents. Fallait-il tuer la goule tout de suite ?

-Pourquoi demande-t-elle à me voir ?

-Je crois... Je crois qu'elle vient nous proposer ses services.

Tiens ? Voilà qui était inattendu. Le Prince réfléchit quelques instants, tout de même tenté par l'idée de la neutraliser dés maintenant... Mais après tout, il ne perdait rien à l'écouter.

-Faites là entrer.

La large porte à double battant s'ouvrit devant Mabel, dévoila la triste parodie de salle du trône où siégeait le Prince. C'était une salle d'exposition où trônaient plusieurs tableaux, et au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un large fauteuil décoré qui avait vraisemblablement été apporté là pour l'usage du Prince Mathias, qui y était confortablement assis. Le vampire effacé qui gardait la porte la referma derrière elle, et Mabel se retrouva seul face aux deux prédateurs qui la scrutaient d'un air impénétrable. Pour la première fois de la nuit, elle réalisa vraiment les risques qu'elle prenaient, et une sueur froide commença à couler de son dos.

Le Prince se redressa dans son fauteuil, réhaussant la majesté de sa stature. C'était un homme grand aux cheveux chatains, à l'aspect assez juvénile qui cachait ses deux siècles d'expérience. Il fixait Mabel avec le regard d'un faucon qui se demande si il va tuer une souris où attendre qu'elle passe plus près de sa branche... Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut pour lui demander d'un ton sec ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

Mabel ne chercha pas à cacher le stress qu'elle subissait, au contraire même. Elle se basait dessus, elle accentuait ses tremblements, ne regardait pas le Prince en face. Elle donnait la parfaite image d'une goule en manque.

-Je... Commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Ma régnante est morte...

Un vampire n'avait aucun intérêt à fumer. La nicotine ne lui procurait aucun effet si il n' l'absorbait pas à même le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Pour cette raison, tout le monde se moquait plus ou moins ouvertement de James : un vampire qui fume leur apparaissait comme un poseur qui s'imaginait qu'avoir une cigarette aux lèvres lui donnait de la classe. Cela avait donné lieu à plus d'une rixe sanglante, parce que James n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui ; son visage hideusement déformé de Nosferatu lui avait déjà attiré plus de moqueries qu'il n'était prêt à en supporter, alors la cigarette tendait à être la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Il était vrai que fumer ne lui apportait plus aucun effet ; mais il se sentait plus détendu par la présence du petit objet entre ses lèvres, par l'action répétitive d'inspiration-expiration ; jouer avec la fumée lui rappelait son humanité perdue et le détendait dans les moments de stress. De plus, cela lui donnait quelque chose à faire lors des longues nuits où le Prince lui demandait de surveiller le Palais. Un bien grand mot ; il s'agissait d'un banal musée dont le directeur avait été changé en goule afin de faciliter son usage ; chaque nuit, le Prince se réveillait dans un endroit secret du bâtiment, et toute la « cour » rappliquait, on installait son fauteuil et il commençait à administrer la ville. Le rôle de garde de James était plus un poste d'apparat qu'autre chose ; le Prince était bien plus puissant que lui et s'en sortirait probablement mieux en cas d'attaque. A vrai dire, on attendait surtout de James qu'il repère d'éventuels rôdeurs ou espions, des humains trop entreprenant, ce genre de chose.

Ce à quoi, ce soir, il avait échoué spectaculairement.

Ce n' était pas entièrement sa faute ; la perspective d'une attaque frontale sur le musée n'avait jamais été sérieusement envisagée. La plupart des conflits vampiriques se réglaient par manoeuvres politiques, par alliances de factions, et dans les cas où la violence était la seule solution, par un assassinat bien mené. Personne ne voulait dépenser inutilement tout son sang pour mener une bataille épique de Disciplines. Pour cette raison, on n'avait jamais vraiment cru que le palais serait attaqué, et on n'avait placé aucun garde sur le toit.

La silhouette tomba souplement derrière James, qui entendit néanmoins assez de bruit pour se retourner brusquement.

Mais la hache était déjà levée, et s'abattit sur son crâne avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. James voulut se dégager en criant, mais son propre sang l'aveuglait, et il ne parvint pas à éviter un nouveau coup de hache. Il voulut alors simplement se jeter sur la forme qui l'attaquait, suscita la force surnaturelle de la Vigueur, se jeta en avant, mais il ne frappa qu'un souffle d'air, et la lame s'abattit à nouveau. Encore. Et encore.

Bientôt, James ne bougea plus du tout.

La silhouette commença alors à sortir d'étrange pâtés de matière souple et à les disposer autour du bâtiment.

Cette phrase seule suffit à éveiller l'intérêt du Prince. Si cette goule disait la vérité, cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à éliminer un élément dangereux de sa cité...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-il cependant, toujours impassible.

-Ma régnante, Lina, la mercenaire... J'ai voulu la rejoindre cette nuit, mais son appartement était brûlé. Il ne reste plus rien. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûre de sa mort ? Demanda le Prince, refusant de se réjouir trop tôt.

-Le... Le lien. Je ne sais plus comment vous l'appelez, mais la connexion entre ma maîtresse et moi s'est rompue... Je sens qu'elle n'est plus là.

Le Vinculum ! Le lien provoqué par l'ingestion répété du sang d'un Vampire, qui forçait l'obéissance. Seule la mort pouvait efficacement briser le lien de sang entre une goule et son maître. Si cette femme avait bien senti le lien se briser, cela voulait dire qu'il était débarrassé de l'autre. Et si c'était bien le cas, alors il devinait déjà ce qui amenait la goule ici, en dehors du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait commandité la mort de sa régnante...

-C'est une chose terrible, certes... Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu as demandé une audience. Je l'aurais appris tôt ou tard.

-C'est que... La fille semblait hésiter Sans elle, je n'ai plus de sang...

-Mais encore...

-J'ai besoin du sang d'un vampire pour garder mes capacités, pour ne pas vieillir...

- Mais encore..?

-Je suis prête à être votre goule, Prince. Ou celle de quiconque vous désirerez.

Bien sûr. Cette petite droguée, probablement incapable de comprendre les enjeux derrière la mort de sa maîtresse, venait simplement réclamer sa dose. C'était là un comportement habituel, et qui aurait été fort probable même si elle avait su de quoi il en revenait ; après tout, une fois le Vinculum brisé, tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pu éprouver vis-à-vis de sa régnante disparaîtraient... Du moins le supposait-il, il n'avait lui-même jamais subi le Vinculum.

-Et qu'as-tu à m'apporter ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Je suis une goule depuis plus de trente ans, Sire. Peu peuvent en dire autant. Ma maîtrise de la Vigueur rivalise avec celle de certains vampires, et je suis certaine que peu de vos serviteurs peuvent se targuer de plus de connaissances en combat que moi.

Mathias réfléchit soigneusement. Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot au point de croire cette esclave sur parole. Il n'avait aucune preuve effective de la mort de sa régnante et de l'honnêteté de la goule. La solution la plus logique aurait été de fouiller son esprit, mais il ne se sentait pas l'esprit à un tel déploiement d'énergie... Non, il allait utiliser une solution plus économique.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux, commanda-t-il à la goule. Celle-ci hésita encore un peu, puis plongea son regard effrayé dans le sien.

-Bien. A présent écoute-moi... Il concentra le pouvoir de Domination et projeta la force de son esprit sur le sien. As-tu dit la vérité ?

La goule ouvrit la bouche, trembla, le regard hagard, puis lâcha enfin :

-Oui.

Le Prince se laissa aller dans son siège avec une satisfaction qu'il ne montrait pas. Cette soirée s'arrangeait, finalement. Il ne restait plus qu'à soumettre cette nouvelle recrue au Vinculum, et il aurait tout gagné dans l'affaire.

-Très bien. Je vais à présent te donner mon sang. Tu reviendras dans deux jours, et je te le redonnerais ; puis à nouveau deux jours après. A partir de ce moment seulement tu seras ma goule, et tu obéiras à tous mes ordres. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, Sire.

-Parfait...

Le Premier Conseiller savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et produisit d'une vieille armoire une coupe en argent ouvragé, qui ne faisait pas partie des possessions du musée mais que le Prince aimait à ranger parmi les autres oeuvres d'art. Il l'apporta à Mathias, qui mordit son poignet et laissa couler dans la coupe un fin filet de son liquide vital... Lorsqu'il estima en avoir versé assez, il lécha la plaie, qui se referma d'elle-même. Le Conseiller apporta alors la coupe à Mabel, car le Prince était assez prudent pour ne pas l'approcher lui-même tant que le Vinculum ne serait pas formé. Avec un visage pathétique d'attente et d'excitation, la jeune femme prit la coupe et but doucement le liquide...

Alors l'enfer se déchaîna.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque le Prince avait braqué son pouvoir sur elle, elle avait cru que tout était perdu. Elle avait tendu toute sa volonté pour résister à l'étau mental qu'il refermait sur son esprit, se concentrant comme jamais auparavant pour forcer son esprit à interpréter les mots de travers – se forcer à comprendre « as-tu dit la vérité » comme « as-tu, une fois, dit la vérité ? » Mais même quelque chose d'aussi simple avait nécessité un effort incroyable, et sans le lien de sang qui la connectait à Lina et rendait extrêmement difficile de la faire la trahir, elle n'y serait pas parvenu.

Mais elle avait réussi. A présent elle était dans la position parfaite, et son corps regorgeait de sang vampirique. A tel point que juste avant de porter la coupe à ses lèvres, elle en canalisa une partie dans ses muscles pour susciter la force surnaturelle apportée par la Vigueur, avant de la remplacer aussitôt par le sang qu'elle buvait... Puis elle rendit la coupe au Conseiller, qui s'apprêtait à la remettre à sa place.

Puis les charges de Semtex disseminée dans le bâtiment explosèrent simultanément, provoquant une onde de choc qui fit vasciller la salle où ils se trouvaient et assourdit un instant les deux Aînés. A ce moment même, Mabel plongea sa main dans sa veste ; l'instant de surprise du Conseiller fut ce qui lui permit de planter la lame dans sa nuque de toutes ses forces. Il vacilla, dégageant la voie vers le Prince. Celui-ci eut le temps de réaliser que la Goule lui braquait un Revolver dessus ; dans la demi-seconde que lui laissait cette vision il pensa brièvement esquiver le tir, mais des siècles de raffinement dans la maîtrise des Disciplines propres aux Ventrues lui avait enseigné le mépris des armes à feu, et dans cet instant il préféra conjurer la résistance surnaturelle de son clan.

Ce fut une erreur. Mabel ne tenait pas un revolver, mais un pistolet de détresse.

La fusée siffla dans les airs et percuta Mathias dans le ventre avec la violence d'un coup de marteau, c'est à dire pas de quoi le faire vaciller ; mais à peine la fusée entra-t-elle en contact avec ses vêtements qu'ils prirent feu, et le projectile lui même ne tarda pas à exploser sur l'obstacle que représentait le vampire. Le Prince hurla, pris de frénésie, et entrepris de déchirer ses vêtements en proie aux flammes, incapables de contrôler ses actes.

Un coup de lame dans la nuque pouvait surprendre le Premier Conseiller quelques instants, mais certainement pas le neutraliser. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour déloger le couteau et se retourner vers la traîtresse ; il poussa un cri de rage, et sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit se jeta sur elle avec une violence effroyable, lui faisant percuter le mur de la salle assez fort pour le faire trembler à nouveau. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui briser la nuque, il entendit enfin les hurlements du Prince, et vit l'horrible spectacle de son seigneur en proie au feu. Aussitôt plusieurs pulsions le déchirèrent ; la Bête en son sein lui grognait de s'éloigner le plus possible du feu, la loyauté qu'il éprouvait pour Mathias le poussait à courir chercher l'extincteur, et sa propre rage personnelle lui disait d'achever l'humaine.

Il choisit d'aller chercher l'extincteur, et ce fut ce qui lui coûta la vie.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la femme complètement sonnée, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent violemment, et un tir de chevrotine lui arracha la moitié du visage. Alors qu'il titubait en régénérant instinctivement son oeil abimé il entendit un concert de grognement et plusieurs formes massives lui bondirent dessus ; il vacilla en repoussant l'attaque alors que les crocs de plusieurs chiens énormes s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, pris d'une soif de sang frénétique... Cédant enfin à la colère, il divertit tout le sang possible, augmenta sa force et sa vitesse, projeta un chien contre un mur assez fort pour lui briser les côtes, saisit un autre à la gorge pour lui briser les cervicales.

Mais les chiens n'étaient qu'une diversion. La forme surnaturellement rapide d'une femme se dessina soudain derrière lui, et ce furent ses cervicales qu'un coup de hache mit à néant.

Lina laissa sa meute improvisée satisfaire sa soif de sang sur le cadavre du Vampire et alla tendra la main à Mabel, qui semblait déjà déjà se remettre du choc. La voyant reprendre ses esprits, elle lui lança une machette, que la goule attrapa au vol en désignant quelque chose de la tête ; Lina, elle-même armée d'une hache se retourna pour voir que le Prince se roulait par terre de façon ridicule... Mais il avait presque achevé de se débarasser des flammes, moitié en les étouffant, moitié en arrachant ses vêtements, et il commençait déjà à se relever, le regard empli d'une rage inhumaine.

Mais c'était là précisément le but des flammes. Affronter le Prince de face, c'était risquer de le voir imposer sa volonté d'un seul regard, où même se mettre à dégager une aura de majesté telle qu'il serait impossible de porter la main sur lui ; pire, il pouvait instinctivement convoquer ses serviteurs les plus fidèles ici. Le Prince était bardé de pouvoirs mentaux, et si les flammes réveillaient avec la Bête un instinct de combat et de meurtre extrêmement dangereux, elles le privaient aussi de la clarté d'esprit nécessaire à l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs les plus terrifiants.

D'un sifflement, Lina tira les chiens de leur furie dévoratrice, et émit un ordre d'attaque. Aussitôt, ce fut l'impact : le Prince enragé tenta de franchir la pièce d'un élan grâce à la célérité tandis que tous les chiens se jetaient sur lui. Or, si la plupart de ces chiens étaient simplement soumis par les pouvoirs de Lina et l'aspect addictif de son sang, elle en avait transformé deux en goules, les dotant des mêmes capacités surnaturelles de force et de célérité ; ceci percutèrent le Prince en pleine course, lui sautant à la gorge pour le déchiqueter, le ralentissant suffisamment pour que les autres suivent...

Les chiens volèrent en tous sens alors que le Prince les dégageaient de force, mais le mal était fait ; Lina attendait l'impact et les animaux avaient ralenti la course du vampire, permettant à leur maîtresse de susciter ses propres pouvoirs de Célérité. Un Mathias sans arme surgit sur Lina, poings en avant, crocs dégainés, et celle-ci se coula souplement sur le côté. Avant de lui enfoncer sa hache dans le crâne.

Aussitôt Mabel, placée juste à côté, lui balança de toutes ses forces sa machette dans le bassin. Sous les deux chocs cumulés, le Prince bascula à terre. Fort de sa Célérité, il se relevait déjà, mais un des deux chiens-goules lui sauta au visage, le forçant à le dégager avant de se redresser... Sur quoi il fit face au canon du fusil de Lina.

Sa vitesse surnaturelle ne servait pas qu'à l'esquive ; elle permettait aussi d'ajuster un tir avec une très grande finesse en un instant. La décharge de chevrotine pénétra par l'oeil du Prince, ravageant la matière cérébrale et le faisant hurler de douleur et tituber à nouveau ; Mabel en profita pour lui planter son arme en plein dans le dos, et Lina lâcha le fusil pour saisir sa hache à deux mains, s'apprêtant à donner le coup de grâce.

Mais la Bête ignorait la douleur. Le Prince, malgré la machette qui lui transperçait le poumon et son oeil dégoulinant de sa propre matière cervicale, saisit le manche de l'arme alors même qu'elle allait le frapper et le brisa de sa seule poigne. Alors que Lina recula, saisie, il se jeta à nouveau sur elle, et la frappa à la tête avec assez de violence pour briser un mur de béton. Il la prit immédiatement au ventre, et sa vitesse et sa force s'associèrent pour la projeter contre les murs ; sa poigne était suffisante pour lui briser les côtes...

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Une nouvelle décharge du fusil se fit entendre, dans son dos ; Mabel tira une fois, puis une autre, une autre encore, et enfin le monstre vacilla, recula, sa poigne se relâcha ; alors Lina le frappa du manche brisé de sa hache, puis du pied, puis du poing, le faisant reculer à chaque fois, puis alors qu'il semblait prêt à tomber, investit toute sa force, canalisant le sang autant que sa propre volonté, et lui enfonça le manche de bois en plein coeur.

Le Prince s'écroula, inerte, au milieu de la salle dévastée et pleine de sang.

Le retrait du pieu improvisé restitua instantanément le Prince à la conscience, mais dans une douleur terrible. Mathias geut un cri étouffé, puis gémit, ses yeux s'ajustant péniblement à l'obscurité environnante. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était attaché. Il tenta brièvement de conjurer sa force surnaturelle, mais cela ne fit qu'éveiller une faim terrible, désespéré. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il sentit la légère douleur d'une piqûre dans son bras... Ses yeux s'accoutumant à l'obscurité, il vit alors qu'il était attaché en croix dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, et que ses deux bras tendus portaient des perfusions. Il lui fallut encore un moment pour comprendre que ces perfusions ne lui injectaient rien... Elles drainaient son sang et remplissait goutte à goutte de petites pochettes de plastique.

Et de toute évidence, il n'y avait plus grand chose à drainer.

-Alors, on se réveille ? Demanda une voix moqueuse.

D'abord trop groggy pour s'être dit qu'il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce si on lui avait retiré le pieu, le Prince atteint lentement un niveau de conscience suffisant pour chercher qui lui parlait.

Là. C'était elle. Cette vulgaire... Fillette... Dont il avait tenté de se débarasser. Comment était-ce possible ? Un Aîné vaincu aussi facilement ? Mais ça ne changeait rien. Tant qu'il n'avait pas subi la mort ultime, il avait toutes les cartes en main. Tirant sur sa gorge douloureuse pour en tirer des paroles hachés, il s'exprima du plus majestueusement qu'il put :

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, pauvre idiote. Tu fais bien de m'avoir réveillé ; si tu m'avais tué, rien n'aurait pu te sauver.

Ces paroles n'attirèrent pas la réaction espérée, mais un nouveau sourire moqueur.

-Tu ne réalises pas vraiment ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la vampire. A côté d'elle il distinguait à présent sa sous-fifre, cette goule qui pour une raison qui lui échappait avait réussi à surpasser son pouvoir de Domination.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé étrange que ton « palais » soit à moitié désert justement la nuit où nous avons choisi de t'attaquer ? C'est toi qui ne comprend pas vraiment dans quoi tu t'es fourré, Mathias.

Qu'une telle inférieure l'appelle par son prénom suscita un nouvel accès de rage chez le Prince, qui se tendit dans ses chaînes en dégainant ses crocs, sifflant comme un chat en colère.

Ce à quoi répondit un véritable chat, crachant plus fort et plus agressivement encore ; la bête énorme reposait sur les genoux de la mercenaire, elle-même assise sur une banale chaise de bois. Ni elle ni sa goule ne semblait montrer la moindre inquiétude.

-Beaucoup de gens me sont redevables de mes services dans cette ville, Mathias. Toi le premier, et l'avoir oublié va te coûter très cher. Il m'a suffi de rappeler à quelques uns ces services pour dégarnir substantiellement ta défense.

-Des traîtres... Tous des traîtres...

-Quels grands mots. Non, je n'ai demandé à tes sous-fifres que des choses très simples, des services d'une nuit. Comment auraient-ils pu deviner que mon seul but était de vider ta résidence ? Et puis il y en avait d'autre pour assurer la défense... Mais vois-tu, c'est ça le problème de notre race : tu auras beau imposer toutes les règles que tu veux, créer une société de la nuit à la hiérarchie impitoyable, nous sommes tous, fondamentalement, égoïstes. Et quand les charges explosives ont sauté en démolissant la moitié du musée, et bien... Tous ceux qui restaient se sont enfuis sans demander leur reste.

Si Mathias avait encore été humain, il aurait montré son désarroi en déglutissant lourdement, ou peut-être en commençant à suer à grosse goutte. Seul son statut de vampire lui permettait de rester impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Ma liberté.

-Tu l'as. Libère-moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur toi.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour se calmer... Après quoi son visage se fit plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Alors seulement le Prince commença à avoir peur.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, Mathias. Tu m'as trahie une fois, tu le feras encore. Non, vois-tu, si je t'ai réveillé, ce n'est que pour me moquer de toi une dernière fois.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras jamais ! Explosa le Ventrue. Je suis le Prince de cette ville ! Mon meurtre signera ta mort ! Toute la ville te traquera sans fin !

-Je ne crois pas, Mathias... Vois-tu, j'ai commencé ma soirée en diffusant à tous les pontes de la ville la liste de toutes les missions que j'ai remplies pour toi. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on va me traiter en héroïne, mais ça devrait diminuer sensiblement l'envie que pourraient avoir tes gros bras de te venger... Tu ne crois pas.

Muet de rage et de peur, le Prince ne répondit pas. Le visage glacial se réchauffa doucement, et la femme sourit à nouveau.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai drainé de ton sang ? Tu le sais ?

-La diablerie est punie de mort...

-Nooon, pas pour te diableriser. Tu es une misérable raclure qui ne mérite de survivre sous aucune forme, et certainement pas en mon propre sein. Non, c'est beaucoup plus drole... Je vais te distribuer gratuitement.

Il écarquilla bêtement les yeux, ne comprenant pas. A nouveau le visage de la mercenaire passa au froid, et elle dégagea le chat de ses genoux pour se lever. Tout en parlant, elle sortait plusieurs objets d'un grand sac de plastique.

-La Vitae des Aînés est extrêmement fort. Une seule dose peut assouvir la soif de sang pendant plusieurs jours, et apporte force et puissance aux jeunes vampires qui la boivent. Je vais prendre ton sang et le distribuer anonymement dans la ville. Tous ces vassaux loyaux sur lesquels tu comptaient tant ? Ils vont se jeter sur cette manne inespéré. D'ici quelques nuits, tous les grands dirigeants de la ville seront coupable d'avoir illégalement bu la Vitae de leur seigneur légitime.

Au bout d'un moment, le Prince finit par distinguer ce que la femme maniait... Un lourd bidon d'essence. Sourde à ses bruyantes protestations et aux menaces de mort qu'il émettait pêle-mêle, elle commença à l'arroser copieusement.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se rassit sur sa chaise et attendit simplement qu'il ai fin de crier.

-D'ici une semaine, Mathias, tout le monde aura réalisé deux choses. D'abord, que malgré mon statut de « jeune » vampire, je peux tuer jusqu'au plus puissant des Aînés. Ensuite, que ta mort arrange au fond tout le monde, que ce soit parce que ton sang est précieux, parce qu'elle met fin à quelques Vinculum désagréables, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle permet à un autre de prendre ta place.

-Non ! Je t'en prie ! Je... Je te ferais Shériff ! Première Conseillère !

-Là, murmura la mercenaire d'un ton dédaigneux, ça devient pathétique...

Puis elle se leva, craqua une allumette – qui s'éteignit brusquement ; en craqua une autre, qui cette fois flamba joyeusement.

Alors, devant la perspective de sa propre et inévitable mort, Mathias retrouva son statut de Prince.

-Tu ne survivras pas à cette semaine, siffla-t-il avec morgue. Et quand bien même, il y aura toujours une loyauté qui survivra, quelqu'un qui aura tout perdu dans ce changement, quelqu'un pour me rendre justice ; tu finiras comme moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Peut-être, murmura Lina. Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir.

Elle jeta l'allumette, et sans un regard de plus tourna le dos au Prince. Mabel lui emboîta le pas, le chat les précéda, et toutes trois émergèrent dans la fraîcheur d'une nuit encore jeune, insensible aux hurlements d'agonie qui s'éteignaient derrière eux.

-Libre, murmura-t-elle simplement en regardant la ville.


End file.
